A Cub's Revenge
by Writer With Sprite
Summary: Eagle made a bet. The consequence? All four members of the SAS K-Unit are now required to walk a mile in high-heels and a dress. One thing's for sure, Eagle's never betting again – it will be much safer for him, especially if he wants to stay alive.


Eagle made a bet. The consequence? All four members of the SAS K-Unit are now required to walk a mile in high-heels and a dress. One thing's for sure, Eagle's never betting again – it will be much safer for him, especially if he wants to stay alive.

A/N: This is inspired by the fact that I, too, had to walk a mile to get to a destination yesterday, in dress shoes and a dress. Of course, I'm female; but I thought it was only fair that the SAS members share the same fate. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, this my first attempt at a humor fiction.

## break 3#

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Eagle," Wolf declared with a murderous glare, the same one he reserved for Snake when Snake was being to much of a mother hen, or when Fox enjoyed messing with their communications equipment to attempt to reach China, or that one time Cub had stolen his coffee for the mess hall. Eagle had been subjected to the glare many times, however, and only raised a hand in a wave format.

"I can't believe you let him have caffeine." This was Fox now. "You remember the rule, right?" All the units new the rule: Don't let Eagle have any caffeine, or any coffee; violators were congratulated if they were able to survive the day*. Whoever had been idiotic enough to give Eagle coffee would also be required to spend the day with him.

"Yeah, yeah," Wolf responded with a grin. Cub, for once, seemed happy, and in a weird way that was worth it to Wolf. The kid had seemed so depressed the second time that he was sent to the hellhouse. He didn't have to partake in the event – there had been no female military member who had shoes his size, or a dress, for that member. Wolf mildly wished he were in his spot.

"You look so sexy in that dress, Snake," Fox said with a grin to Snake.

Snake blushed. He had a brother who was gay and stayed as far away from that lifestyle as possible. It wasn't something he'd told any of the SAS members, but still, this was embarrassing as hell. Still… there was no reason why he couldn't play up to this for fun. "Why, thank you, Fox, did you want to date me?" he asked, flashing a cheesy grin.

Cub was chortling in the background. "See, Fox, we always knew you were gay, this just proved it!"

"And the middle school maturity kicks in," Wolf said with a grin.

Eagle had made a bet with one of the female military members who had been training on the SAS campground. The bet? That Eagle could beat her. He felt confident because Cub had beaten her only yesterday. Of course, that was because Cub was also a black belt in karate, which none of the other members knew about. Eagle had been surprised to learn that she was a black-belt in karate as well, and had no problems kicking his ass.

Her bet had originally been for Eagle, but Eagle had somehow managed to open his big mouth, and the entire unit, sans Cub, had to partake in the event. The event? Crossing one mile on military terrain in high-heeled shoes. Somehow, between the four military members, they'd managed to come up with enough shoes in different sizes for every member of the K-Unit, except for Cub. And dresses.

"Why the hell did they bring the dresses, anyway?"

"Beats me, I don't know; they thought there would be a prom?" Fox responded with a simple shrug.

"Because we like to look beautiful off duty," Elizabeth responded seriously. Her code name, for her time at the SAS, was Penguin, and although she sometimes had a temperament like Eagle, she enjoyed her duties.

"I'm sure," Wolf deadpanned as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, they're already!" Robin, Elizabeth's friend, codenamed Dolphin, strolled out of the hut. Both Elizabeth and Robin were not dressed up but were in their military uniform.

"The only reason I have high-heeled shoes is for the Grace Haven walk," Elizabeth whispered quietly to Robin. "Didn't think we'd get to use them for this."

"Grace Haven walk?"

"It's a walk that takes place in America to help support the anti human trafficking movement," Elizabeth responded calmly.

"I thought slavery was illegal," Eagle said with a grin.

Elizabeth smacked him on the back of his head. "It is, you moron, doesn't keep people from doing it. Remember… first one to the finish line wins!"

The finish line was right in front of the sergeant's hut. Wolf hoped desperately that he was out for the afternoon. If not, the lot of them would surely be binned.

"What do we win?"

"A date with me," she responded with a cheeky grin. "Ready? Set? Go!"

With that, the four members of the SAS took off running. Eagle had decided not to run and merely waltzed across the field. D-Unit and A-Unit were laughing, with Jaguar and Dog nearly choking on their laughter.

"Thanks," Cub responded with a tired sigh as he walked over, watching Fox make some comment to Wolf. "This is the best humor I've seen awhile."

"You're welcome," Robin-code-named-Dolphin responded. "Cub."

"Aww, how sweet."

Robin fixed Penguin with a glare. "You're the one who wanted to take one of them on a date."

"I was joking about that part."

"Somehow, I don't think they thought you were."

"Crap."

"You're telling me."

"Woohoo!" Eagle responded. "Wolf is first!"

Cub burst out laughing. "You get the best one to date," he responded.

"Oh, joy, joy," Elizabeth responded with a roll of her eyes. "We just have to find the time to do that, though, huh?"

"Yeah," Cub responded with a grin. "By the way, thanks."

"Hey, anything to help a fifteen year old get his rightful vengeance."


End file.
